


Night Changes

by GothicBarbie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Prostitute Harry, Prostitution, mutual angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBarbie/pseuds/GothicBarbie
Summary: “Look, maybe it’s crazy but, I know a bloke…” Zayn pulls out his phone from his pocket and slides his thumb down the screen until he finds what he’s looking for. “His name is Harry and he might be able to help you out.”"Help me out?” Liam asks curiously as he watches Zayn’s fingers moving quickly on his keypad. Clearly he’s texting this Harry person.“Yeah with your problem… for compensation.” Zayn smiles.“What? You mean, like a prostitute?” Liam says probably a little too loudly and Zayn leans forward on the bar counter, so that they can talk quieter.“No, not a prostitute, mate. An escort. It’s a legit business.”





	Night Changes

Liam’s drunk. And lonely. And at a bar. 

He can’t remember the last time he’s gone to a bar alone. He probably never has. Something about it just seems so…sad? And pathetic? But that’s basically how Liam is feeling right now.

Though technically at this moment he’s not totally alone, his best friend Zayn works as a bartender. But after his very recent and very painful break up Liam sure feels like he is.

“Mate, I’m not serving you anymore, you need to go home and sleep.”

“No way.” Liam says slowly, trying hard not to slur his words. Going home means sleeping in his extremely large bed by himself. The bed that he spent so many nights with Louis in. And he’s not sure he can bear the pain of that right now. 

“I love you, but you’re kind of a mess.” Zayn says to him softly as he leans over the bar. 

“I just don’t wanna be alone tonight.” Liam confesses. “Come home with me?”

Zayn quirks his eyebrows at that, laughing as he walks away. 

“Recipe for disaster, that is.” He chuckles.

Liam hadn’t meant it that way. He certainly would never hook up with Zayn, but a cuddle buddy would be nice tonight.

“You know what you need?” Zayn says to him later, quieting his voice as he gets closer. “A good fuck.” 

Liam blushes at his crude words, looking around the bar immediately to see if anyones overheard. But of course they haven’t. 

“Not from me, so don’t get any ideas.” Zayn quickly adds. 

“Come on. Stop messing about.” Liam tries to shake it off. 

“You know I’m right.” Zayn teases, smiling at Liam and Liam can only hang his head in frustration.

Zayn may have a point. It’s been months since he’d last had sex. Near the end of their relationship Louis would barely touch him. Things had been so rocky between them that his ex didn’t want much to do with him in their last weeks as a couple. Liam didn’t blame him. It was hard to be intimate with someone you argued with constantly. Liam can’t even remember where it all started to go downhill. Maybe he and Louis had just been too similar from the beginning.

Liam could do with a random shag but he's never been very forward and it’s way too hard for him to just go up to a bloke ‘round the bar and hit on him.

“Look, maybe it’s crazy but, I know a bloke…” Zayn pulls out his phone from his pocket and slides his thumb down the screen until he finds what he’s looking for. “His name is Harry and he might be able to help you out.”

“Help me out?” Liam asks curiously as he watches Zayn’s fingers moving quickly on his keypad. Clearly he’s texting this Harry person.

“Yeah with your problem… for compensation.” Zayn smiles.

“What? You mean, like a prostitute?” Liam says probably a little too loudly and Zayn leans forward on the bar counter, so that they can talk quieter.

“No, not a prostitute, mate. An escort. It’s a legit business.” 

Liam chuckles under his breath. An escort? 

“Same thing!” Liam huffs in frustration.

“It’s not. He only sleeps with classy men. Guys that can afford him.”

“Oh come on Zayn, is that a real thing?”

“Of course it is. Look, he’s gorgeous.” Zayn turns his phone around and flashes Liam the picture of Harry that he set in his contact list. “And apparently really good at making people feel better.” 

“You’re insane.” Liam says quietly as he stares at the photo. Harry is awfully good-looking, even though he’d never admit that to Zayn. And he can’t help it if his mind wanders to how good in bed Harry would be. “It’s not even safe.”

“He gets regular check ups and always uses a condom. I mean, he’s basically a porn star but without the cameras.”

“And that’s supposed to make me feel better?”

“Yes.” Zayn says with a smile.

“And how do you know so much about this?” Liam asks him curiously.

“Told you…” Zayn smirks, putting his phone away. “We’re friends.”

“Uh huh.” Liam replies, wondering if Zayn had every called Harry in his own time of need. But he banishes the thought immediately. That’s not an image he wants in his head. “It’s not gonna happen.” 

“Just think about it.” Zayn says softly. “He’s my friend, and I could probably get you a good discount.”

Liam sighs loudly. He’s not sure Zayn’s being entirely serious with him. A discount? On sex? Something about that just doesn’t sound right.

“But you don’t have much time to decide because I just gave him your number.” Zayn winks and walks away. 

Liam is going to kill Zayn. 

 

Harry’s texted him. Twice. 

The first text simply said “Hello. I’m Harry. Zayn’s friend.” which Liam ignored.

The second one read “Well I’m around if you ever change your mind.” And for extra emphasis a winking emoticon was placed at the end. 

They were perfectly nice texts but for some reason they still annoyed Liam. They seemed far too friendly and a little bit unprofessional for somebody that was supposed to be in a “legit business” like Zayn had claimed.

Liam felt a little guilty not responding but he just didn’t have the guts to reject Harry. Zayn had only been trying to help. In his own weird way. And Harry obviously was a nice guy.

 

But when another week passes with Liam still feeling down and going to bed alone, he takes another look at the texts. It’s quite possible he is losing his mind but he decides to finally respond.

It’s late when he replies, and he doesn’t think Harry will even reply right away but to his surprise Harry actually calls him back and Liam nervously answers. He’s not sure why he does it but he’s been drinking a little bit and maybe the alcohol in his system is giving him courage.

Harry tells Liam that Zayn had put in a good word for him and that they should hang out sometime. 

“What about tomorrow night?” Liam finds himself saying before he can stop himself and Harry agrees to it quickly, saying that he’s free and he’s looking forward to meeting Liam.

They plan arrangements and Liam gives Harry his address and then Harry’s saying goodnight. It’s all very quick and Liam doesn’t really have a chance to think things through or back out. After Liam hangs up he has a mini panic attack, wondering what he’s just done. 

But as he takes another drink and looks around his empty bedroom he tries to push his fear away. He’s gonna suck it up and trust Zayn. If Harry’s as good as Zayn says then maybe this is exactly what he needs.

 

Liam’s a nervous wreck waiting for Harry to arrive and part of him wants to just call him up and cancel but he knows it would be a horrible thing to do last minute and he doesn’t want to embarrass himself, or Zayn for that matter. 

He hopes that they don’t have to do anything but talk and wonders if Harry would mind. He could still pay him for the company or whatever and at least he’d have someone to entertain him for a few hours; someone to take his mind off things.

When he hears knocking at the door he wants to run out to his balcony and jump right over but he takes another swig of his beer and sucks up the courage to walk to the door and answer it. When he does, Harry is standing in front of him, looking just like the picture Zayn had shown him… maybe even more attractive.

He’s got on some very tight skinny jeans, with a tiny hole in the knee, and a basic black t-shirt. Nothing special but somehow, Harry manages to look like some sort of model. 

Harry looks Liam up and down quickly and then smiles before saying “Hi” and Liam hates how innocent and sweet he appears, how easy Harry makes this all seem. His nonchalant demeanor feels like a total contradiction to his physical appearance but Liam would be lying he said it wasn’t appealing. He can understand why Harry is so successful with what he does.

Liam attempts to appear casual and returns a smile as he steps aside, letting Harry enter his loft. Harry looks around the flat, slipping his coat off.

“Nice place.” He says gently, turning back to look at Liam over his shoulder.

Liam shuts the door and tries to keep his mind clear but he cannot for the life of him think of something intelligent to say.

“You don’t look like my typical client.” Harry smirks as he stands with his hands in his pockets and stares at Liam, who wants to cover himself and hide; he feels like he’s being analyzed right now. He wonders if Harry means this as a compliment.

Liam nods and says “You can thank Zayn for that I guess.”

Harry just laughs and continues to focus on Liam. “He never told me how young you were.”

Liam only shrugs, not sure what to do with his hands. 

“Or how hot.” Harry finishes and before Liam gets a chance to even respond Harry’s continuing, “I’m mostly only ever with older rich guys.” 

Liam clears his throat, putting his hands up before Harry keeps going. 

“Look, we don’t have to talk about the other guys that you’ve fucked.” 

He doesn’t mean for it to come out so harshly but it’s not exactly a turn on to hear about the gross sexual history of the ridiculously attractive man you may or may not be sleeping with later.

“No, we don’t.” Harry smiles again, not even phased by Liam’s choice of words, and Liam finally notices the dimples that are forming in his cheeks. “In fact, we don’t have to talk at all.”

Liam doesn’t even realize it until Harry is a few inches from him that he was planning to go in for a kiss. Liam immediately leans away, trying not to make Harry feel stupid, but he’s not sure he’s ready for that just yet.

“Umm, maybe we could just talk first?” Liam asks hesitantly, trying not to feel weird about the entire thing. 

Harry lifts his eyebrows a bit, like he’s shocked to actually be rejected. Liam’s sure that it’s probably never really happened to Harry before.

“Okay.” Harry says, a look of surprise on his face. “Do you have anything to drink?” He asks.

 

They talk for a while and instantly hit it off. Harry is really nice and charming and he seems fairly normal, despite what he does for a living. Liam can definitely see what Zayn was talking about and the more that Liam drinks the more he wants to find out how good Harry actually is in bed. 

The alcohol settles in and he’s starting to get more courage and after twenty minutes of just staring at Harry’s face and realizing he hasn’t heard a word that Harry’s said, Liam grabs his hand and begins pulling him into his bedroom. 

“Let’s go.” He says bluntly, surprising even himself. 

 

It’s easy to be around Harry. Harry doesn’t question Liam or make him feel stupid he just sits on the bed quietly while Liam begins to undress himself, removing his shirt slowly. He feels slightly embarrassed with Harry just watching him but he forces himself to keep going. He needs this. 

“Liam?” Harry asks quietly, interrupting Liam’s thoughts. Liam stops for a second, glancing at Harry quickly. “You sure you want to do this? I mean, we can just talk.”

Harry’s coming off so sincerely, so much different from how he was when he’d first entered the apartment. It only makes Liam want this that much more. 

Liam walks over to Harry and grabs the drink out his hand, putting it down on the end table and quickly turning back to him. “I’m sure.” 

Harry looks at him with a look of surprise on his face and his expression only grows when Liam straddles Harry on the bed, pushing down onto the mattress with force.

Liam can feel Harry’s hands in his hair, gripping tightly and Liam takes charge, leaning into Harry’s neck and kissing the flesh softly. 

Touching Harry like this is intoxicating, and Liam can’t get enough. But maybe that’s the alcohol talking?

“What do you like?” Harry’s asking in Liam’s ear and Liam looks at him, confused on exactly what Harry means. “Do you like to top?” 

Liam pulls back, looking at Harry. He’s not exactly sure, with Louis he’d usually bottomed but maybe he would prefer it the other way? “I don’t know…” Liam answers quietly.

“That’s okay.” Harry smiles brightly and Liam can’t help but think about how gorgeous Harry truly looks right now. With that kind of charm and that face, Liam wonders why he couldn’t have a different job. Like a model, or an actor… or anything else really. “I’ll take care of you.” Harry says softly, pulling Liam out of his thoughts. 

Harry undresses quickly then and Liam lays back and watches in amazement as Harry kneels over him, undoing Liam’s belt buckle with ease and working Liam’s dick out of his pants before Liam even realizes it’s happening. Harry is just so smooth with his movements and his face is so damn distracting that Liam can only concentrate on one thing at a time, which right now is Harry’s lips traveling down Liam’s chest. Harry seemed so unthreatening and awkward and almost baby deer-like clumsy when he first got here and now, he’s the complete opposite…. intimidating, confident and strong. 

When Harry’s lips find their way around the tip of Liam’s cock Liam thinks he might just pass out. The warmness and the wetness of Harry’s tongue sliding over his skin has Liam on edge and he can already feel his orgasm rising in the pit of his gut. 

Liam’s hands grab Harry’s face and push him back a little bit to slow him down. He refuses to get off so quickly. He can’t appear too desperate. And he wants this to be good for Harry too. 

“What?” Harry asks with a look of surprise on his face. “Do you want to fuck me instead?”

He says it so calmly and Liam immediately shakes his head no. He’s not sure he’s ready for sex just yet. Liam’s not a prude by any means, but he’s never had a one night stand before and even though Harry is an “escort” he’s not sure he even wants that from him. 

“No, I just need you to slow down a bit.” Liam breathes out. 

Harry smiles at him sweetly, as if Liam’s words are a compliment to his skills and he dips back down, gently kissing the side of Liam’s dick instead. 

Harry’s kisses are soft and gentle and Liam begins to wonder if Harry can sense his doubts. If he can tell that Liam is nervous; that he’s never done something like this before.

 

It goes on for a while longer until Liam can’t hold back anymore. His orgasm is rising and his panting gets stronger. He tries to hold off but he can’t help himself, things feel way too good with Harry’s mouth sliding wetly around him.

“You sure you don’t want to fuck me?” Harry asks again, sensing how close Liam is. 

“Maybe just this, for now?” Liam breathes out and Harry nods, understanding. 

He takes that as his cue to work even harder, bobbing faster down on Liam’s dick and sucking at his tip. 

“God Harry, I’m gonna…” Liam moans out and Harry keeps his mouth over Liam as Liam spills out. 

It feels so incredibly good and Liam blacks out for a few seconds, unable to think.

Once he’s calmed down and can breathe again he remembers that Harry is still there, now laying next to him. Liam sneaks a glance over at Harry and he can see how hard he is, see the pre-come that’s gathered on the tip of his dick.

Harry catches his gaze and only smiles, keeping his eyes on Liam.

“You want me to…?” Liam begins to ask but Harry just laughs and shakes his head. 

“No, I’m here for you.” Harry replies, letting his fingers rub softly over Liam’s chest.

“But you’re…” Liam says as Harry sits up from the bed, looking for his clothes. Liam can’t manage to finish what he’s saying but Harry understands. 

Harry just smiles softly, and picks his jeans up off the floor, stepping into them and pulling them up and over his hips.

“Yeah, that tends to happen….”

He turns to look at Liam and smiles again and Liam wonders what he’s thinking. Wonders if Harry can tell how uncomfortable Liam is with this whole situation.

“I’m sorry.” Liam blurts out. “I’ve never really done this before…with a stranger.” 

“It’s okay… really.” Harry replies. “I mean, Zayn kinda told me you were new at this.”

He smiles slightly and then stands from the bed tossing his shirt over his head and looking for his shoes.

“Where are you going?” Liam asks hesitantly. 

“Not sure yet.” Harry says softly, his hand casually pushing his hair back over his face. “But I’m sure I’ll figure it out.”

Liam instantly feels bad. He doesn’t even know Harry but he must have been through a lot of things in his life to end up sleeping with men for money. He might even be homeless or something. 

“You can stay.” Liam finds himself saying without even thinking.

“No it’s okay really.” Harry turns to Liam and smiles again. Liam thinks he looks really beautiful standing there like that but shakes the thought away. “You seem really great Liam and I hope that things work out for you. Don’t take this the wrong way but maybe this wasn’t the best idea?”

Liam frowns, unsure what that’s supposed to mean.

“I just mean, you don’t really seem like the type of person to hire someone for sex. I mean, look at you.”

Liam blushes, taking it as compliment.

“Maybe not. But I still enjoyed it.”

It feels a little strange saying it but he wants to compliment Harry.

“Thank you. Maybe we will meet again under different circumstances.” Harry laughs, leaning in to Liam and kissing him on the cheek quickly. Liam cant help but feel slightly disappointed that it wasn’t on the lips. Then Harry turns and heads towards the door.

“Wait!” Liam yells out sitting up from the bed, the soft feel of Harry’s lips still prickling his skin. “Don’t I owe you something?”

He’s never done this before but he’s pretty sure he’s supposed to pay an “escort” for his … services. 

“Don’t worry about it. You’re a friend of Zayn’s right?” Harry says softly. “We’ll just consider this a first time freebie.”

Liam nods. Instantly feeling better about the entire thing but he wonders if he’s made Harry feel awful. Surely the other older men that regularly pay Harry don’t make him feel this out of place. 

Once Harry’s gone the apartment feels empty again - almost more than before. 

Liam wonders if he will ever feel okay again.

 

The next time Liam sees Zayn it’s incredibly uncomfortable for Liam. Zayn just smiles his knowing smile at him and Liam wants to crawl into a corner and hide. 

“So you actually did it then.” Zayn shakes his head as we walks over to Liam, patting him on the shoulder.

“Did what?” Liam tries to play off innocently, but there is no use, Zayn can read him like a book.

“You actually hooked up with Harry.”

Liam doesn’t say anything, just stares at the floor and takes a seat. 

“Not even gonna try to deny it?” Zayn smirks, resuming his position behind the bar.

“Just get me a beer.” Liam says quietly and Zayn chuckles as he walks away, fulfilling Liam’s request.

When he returns he leans over the counter, getting close to Liam. 

“So… how was it?” He asks with a mischievous smile and Liam finally looks up. 

“What, Harry didn’t give you all the details?”

“Actually no.” Zayn says curiously. “I tried to get it out of him but he wouldn’t say a word. So you must have done something to him.” Zayn jokes. 

“More like, he did something to me. And it was… good.” Liam finally responds, feeling weird about discussing this. “But we didn’t have sex.”

Zayn raises an eyebrow at that but doesn’t reply, just patiently waits for Liam to go on.

“I think I probably made him feel like shit. I didn’t make him feel very wanted. I didn’t really reciprocate. We didn’t even kiss.”

“I don’t know. He didn’t say much but when I brought you up he definitely smiled. And if Harry isn’t telling me all about it then then he’s protecting you, which means he must be interested.”

“What do you mean he’s protecting me?” 

“Harry’s pretty open about his… conquests. But he wouldn’t spill a word about you. Interesting don’t you think?”

Liam’s not sure what to think about that. Maybe Harry didn’t tell Zayn about it because he knows they are friends… Or maybe he didn’t say anything because the experience wasn’t very memorable?

“I’m sure he felt he hit the jackpot when he saw you. Poor guy gets older men most of the time. It was probably nice to have some young dick for once.”

“Oh, come on.” Liam winces. 

He doesn’t want to hear any more about old men. 

 

“Wow, I didn’t think I’d be hearing from you again…” Harry says as he enters Liam’s flat, looking Liam up and down with his sparkling green eyes.

Liam’s not sure how to respond. He didn’t particularly think he’d be contacting Harry again either but well… here he is. And this time he wants to make sure that Harry knows he’s… appreciated.

“You kidding?” Liam finds himself responding, “Your mouth is amazing.” 

He can’t believe the words actually came out his mouth. Liam’s horrible with compliments and the words feel foreign to him, but as he watches Harry smile, he knows he’s said something right. Liam hopes Harry can’t see the red flush of his cheeks and wonders if Harry is as nervous as he is right now. Probably not, considering he’s Harry and he’s got loads more experience than Liam.

“I was thinking, maybe, this time you might want to stay?” Liam spits out. “Don’t quite like being alone.” 

“Okay.” Harry says, smiling widely and strolling over to Liam. Liam wants to know what Harry is thinking but Harry answers his question by kissing Liam suddenly. Liam can feel his large hands on his face and the kiss is slow and intimate, just how Liam likes. Harry’s lips are soft and warm and he can feel Harry’s tongue gently flicking against his own and it feels incredible.

When Harry pulls back he’s smiling at Liam. “Sorry, I didn’t get a proper chance to do that last time.” 

The words stir something inside of Liam and he grabs Harry around the waist, taking charge and kissing Harry back with intent, unsure why they didn’t do this before.

He manages to pull Harry into his bedroom within seconds and soon enough their clothes are coming off and he’s got Harry on his back on his bed.

“What’s gotten into you?” Harry smiles up at him, but Liam doesn’t answer, instead just reaches down to stroke Harry roughly, keeping the control.

Harry moans and lets his head fall back. Either he’s a really good actor (Which is entirely possible considering his line of work) or he’s really enjoying himself. Liam pretends it’s the latter and continues to work Harry, kissing and nibbling against his neck. 

“Seriously Liam,” Harry whines into his ear, “I don’t know what’s changed but I really like it. I like you like this.”

Liam likes himself like this too. Things are so much more relaxed this time, which is strange because Liam is entirely sober. But maybe it’ll be better this way? 

Harry’s hands are roaming all over his body and it doesn’t take very long at all to get Harry worked up, which turns Liam on even more.

Liam’s tongue is dancing all over the skin on Harry’s neck and he sneaks a glance downward at his hand, watching as he strokes Harry with ease. He loves how thick and flushed Harry is in his hands, loves how wet he’s made him just with his hand. 

Part of Liam wants to dip his head down and take Harry into his mouth, but he worries that it would be too much. What if he did something wrong? 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Harry’s moaning. Liam can tell that he’s close. Harry’s grip on his shoulder has tightened and he’s head is thrown back on the bed. Liam has a clear shot of Harry’s perfect neck. It makes Liam think very dirty things.

“Liam…” Harry pants and then suddenly he’s coming all over Liam’s hand. Liam continues to stroke slowly as Harry rides out his orgasm. Liam is surprised that he’s gotten this reaction from Harry so quickly, but also glad. One of his fears was that he wouldn’t be able to satisfy Harry, but clearly, that’s not an issue. 

Liam gives him a moment, letting him rest for a while. He lays his head into the crook of Harry’s neck and breathes in his sent. It’s a mixture of sweat and Harry’s cologne. It smells amazing and Liam isn’t surprised. 

Time slows for a few minutes until Harry is stirring and pushing Liam onto his back. 

“Relax.” Harry says soothingly, settling himself over Liam. “It’s your turn now.”

 

It feels familiar with Harry kneeling over Liam but instead of Harry taking Liam into his mouth, he’s very clearly wanting something else this time. 

“Do you have….” Harry begins to ask but Liam already knows what he’s asking for and reaches blindly into the table drawer beside the bed, his hand firmly grabbing the condom, along with a small bottle, in his hand and passing them over to Harry. Liam can’t believe that this actually going to happen but he tries to reassure himself and lets his hands drag over Harry’s thighs. Harry unwraps the condom and tosses the wrapper to the floor, sliding the latex over Liam’s cock quickly. 

Liam pauses when he realized what’s happened. But before he can think about the fact that he’s actually gonna be the one inside of Harry, the curly haired man is already slicking him up and lining himself up. The pressure on Liam’s cock is immediate as Harry sinks himself down on Liam’s dick slowly.

Liam feels like he could pass out, this feels incredible with Harry moving slow above him. There’s so much tightness around his dick that he hasn’t often felt before. Louis always liked being in control and pushing Liam around during sex. He almost always topped and Liam’s rarely felt the reverse of it. Even though Harry is still controlling the situation, it’s much much different. The way Harry is riding him slowly and staring at Liam makes him feel like he holds all the power here, and it’s an incredible feeling. 

Then Harry’s leaning down and kissing Liam as he moves and Liam can barely kiss back, his orgasm is rising in his gut embarrassingly quick. 

“Harry, if you keep at that I won’t last long.” Liam whimpers into Harry’s mouth and it gets a smile out of him. 

“Okay.” Harry smirks, his hands grabbing the sides of Liam’s face as he kisses him slowly, stalling his body completely. “We’ll stop then.”

He’s teasing but it’s incredibly torturous, Liam’s orgasm now completely dipping back down. 

“No we won’t.” Liam growls, grabbing Harry’s hips and turning them over quickly, pinning Harry on his back. Harry looks up at him in surprise with his big doe eyes and Liam pushes back into Harry really slow, keeping his eyes locked with Harry’s the entire time. “We’ll just slow it down a bit, yeah?”

Harry’s nodding at him and biting his lip and just that tiny action stirs feelings in Liam’s gut again. He leans in, capturing Harry’s lips between his own as he pushes in and out of him slowly. He mimics the movement with him tongue, not caring how sloppy their kisses are becoming. 

A quick thought washes over Liam, he wonders how many guys have been in his place. How many people Harry has looked at this way. But he banishes the thought immediately, not letting his emotions take over this moment. It’s just sex, he reminds himself. 

Liam concentrates purely on this moment, trying to drag out his orgasm as long as he possibly can; Harry’s hands running all over his body.

“Come on Liam….” Harry says softly, urging Liam on. “I want to see you come…” 

And just the words are enough to work Liam up… so he quickens his pace this time, not attempting to stall anything further. He thrusts into Harry a few more times, getting much deeper than before. Harry moans out loudly, causing Liam’s orgasm to build quickly… then he’s spilling inside of him, the feel of Harry’s lips on his neck as he lets himself enjoy this.

 

Harry actually stays this time and when he tells Liam that they’d don’t have to cuddle or anything Liam only laughs and pulls Harry tighter to himself. 

“It’s nice.” He says simply. “If you don’t mind it?”

“I don’t mind.” Harry replies quietly and Liam wonders what he’s thinking. 

“Is that… extra?” Liam asks tentatively, not wanting to offend Harry in any way but Harry just nods gently. 

“To stay over it is. But I already told you, you don’t have to pay me.”

“But I want to.” Liam offers, trying to be helpful. “How else would you get paid for the night?”

He doesn’t realize he’s said something wrong until Harry shifts away from him slightly. 

“Just don’t worry about it okay?”

 

In the middle of the night when Liam goes to the bathroom he pulls out his wallet and places the money gently on the dresser next to Harry’s keys. He watches Harry sleep and is amazed at how innocent he looks. When he gets back into bed he pushes himself right up against Harry’s back, enjoying how it feels to actually be in bed with someone again. He ignores the money on the dresser and drifts back to sleep easily.

The next morning when he wakes up he finds that Harry has already left, his bedroom alarmingly empty. Liam sits up slowly and rubs his eyes, trying not to be disappointed that Harry didn’t say goodbye. Perhaps he just didn’t want to wake him? 

When Liam spots the money still on the dresser his heart tugs in conflicting way. He’s not entirely sure how he is supposed to feel about that.

 

“Why didn’t he take my money?”

A frustrated Liam confronts Zayn the next morning, not caring that he’s putting his friend in the middle of things again. But Zayn was the reason that Liam had called Harry in the first place, so he could help Liam understand why Harry is being so stubborn. 

“I don’t know Liam, why do you think?” Zayn retorts, not even looking in Liam’s direction.

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking you!” Liam snuffs out. “Did he say anything to you?”

“No.” Zayn replies, finally turning to Liam. “Did you ever think that maybe Harry actually likes you? And doesn’t want to take your money?

“That’s bullshit.” Liam says. “He can still like me and take the money, too, it’s his job after all.” 

“It’s not like he needs the money.” Zayn replies and now Liam is definitely confused.

“What are you talking about? What do you mean he doesn’t need the money? How else is gonna get by?”

“Harry’s family is loaded, Liam. His parents throw money at him constantly, that’s how much they have. He doesn’t need yours.”

“Well then why the hell is he doing this job?”

Liam just can’t fathom why someone would willingly want to be an escort.

“Other people get lonely too. Can you blame them for wanting someone as fit as Harry? And besides, it’s usually the same 3 or 4 blokes that pay him. Just look at it this way, he has a lot of friends with benefits.”

Zayn laughs about it but Liam doesn’t find it very funny, in fact, it sort of bothers him. 

“Friends that have to pay for his affection.” He realizes he’s being a bit judgmental and hypocritical for caring that Harry gets paid for sex considering he called Harry for his own needs in the first place, but it was a lot more understanding to Liam when he thought that otherwise Harry would be a homeless kid with nowhere to go and no money to live off of. But finding out that Harry doesn’t need the job? Something about it just rubs him the wrong way.

 

A few nights later Liam calls Harry over again and when Harry enters the flat he looks even more hesitant to be there. 

“What’s wrong? Liam asks immediately as he takes Harry’s coat from him, hanging it up gently.

“Don’t even try to pay me again Liam or I swear I won’t talk to you again.” 

“Okay, okay, I won’t.” Liam says quickly, throwing up his hands in surrender. Even the idea of never speaking to Harry again has him worried. “But can I ask you something?” He ventures.

Harry shrugs, giving Liam the go ahead to continue his questioning. 

“Why do you do this? Zayn told me that you don’t need the money, that your parents can help you out”

“Is this why you called me here? To lecture me? Cuz if so Liam, I don’t need it.’

“No, no lecture. I’m just curious. You are smart, you’re obviously beautiful….” 

Harry blushes slightly at the compliment. 

“I have no doubts you could find other work. And if it’s because you’re lonely then I’m sure you can get a real boyfriend. I’m sure many guys would be willing participants. So I just don’t get it. 

Harry doesn’t respond for a while and it freaks Liam out. Maybe he’s crossed the line and asked too many personal questions. 

“I could get another job, that’s true. But I already have a job that I love. I’m a musician. It just doesn’t pay all that much. And yes, my family is loaded but I don’t like to take money from them anymore.” 

“So you’ll take it from creepy older men instead? 

“Okay, you know what?” Harry says turning around to grab his coat, “I don’t need this from you Liam. I came here to spend time with you, I didn’t come so that I could be told how disgusting my line of work is and to be judged. You don’t know me or anything about it. And you don’t know the guys that pay me either. And where do you get off anyway? You’re the one that called me in the first place so who are you to judge?”

“Please don’t be mad!” Liam begs, grabbing Harry by the arm, “I’m just trying to understand…. I’m trying to be a friend.”

“Yeah well, I don’t need any friends Liam. I thought we were having fun but it’s not fun anymore so I’m gonna leave.” 

He pulls his arm out of Liam’s grasp and slams the door behind himself as he goes.

 

Liam’s miserable for a straight week after that. He knows he can’t call Harry or he’d just be hung up on, or ignored. And he doesn’t exactly blame Harry ether. The way he came at him with the questions was a bit strong and it’s not really his business anyways.

When he sees Harry again its by accident. He runs into him eat a local bar. It’s an incredibly awkward moment when Liam gets up to use the bathroom and literally runs right into Harry. 

Liam attempts to say something but Harry moves past him quickly before he even gets the chance to form words. 

“Where are you going?” Liam calls out to him as he heads towards the exit. 

“I’ve got an appointment.” Harry yells back with a smirk, clearly trying to rile Liam up. 

It hurts Liam more than he can admit. He knows that Harry’s probably had other clients since he’d stormed out of his flat, but having to actually hear Harry talk about one? It’s like a punch to the gut.

Liam’s feet move on their own as he follows Harry outside, running to catch up with him. He grabs Harry by the arm, pulling him back around to face him. 

“Don’t go.” Liam insists, his brown eyes bearing into Harry’s green ones. 

He can see Harry swallow before he looks away, not pulling his arm out of Liam’s grasp. 

“Why not?”

“Come home with me.” Liam blurts suddenly, not sure how his proposition is going to go over. He half expects Harry to run away from him.

“Why would I do that?” Harry says with a frown. “We aren’t friends.”

The words hurt and Liam isn’t ready to open up yet, to tell Harry exactly why he wants him to stay.

“I need you. Strictly business.” He forces out. “We don’t even have to talk.”

This gets a reaction out of Harry, who narrows his eyes and looks Liam up and down as if to question his proposition. 

“If it’s strictly business then that means you plan on paying me tonight?”

Liam is thoroughly confused. 

“I thought you didn’t want that.”

“Yeah, well I changed my mind. I should have accepted your money to begin with… before I let… things get the best of me. Maybe if I had done that you wouldn’t have been such a royal ass the other night.” 

Liam ignores the ass comment, (because it’s partly true) but wonders what exactly Harry means by “things”. He decides not to press the issue. And Harry is right. Had Harry just taken his money in the first place maybe they wouldn’t be in this weird feud that they are now. Maybe he would have been able to accept Harry’s job for what it is and not let his own feelings get in the way. 

“Fine, if thats what you want.” Liam gets out with little emotion in his voice. “Just come.” 

“Oh I plan to.” Harry smirks. 

 

“Thanks for coming back with me.” Liam says quietly as they enter the flat and the awkwardness between them is extremely palpable. Liam didn’t quite think things through when he’d invited Harry to come back with him. Of course he enjoyed being with Harry, but he didn’t necessarily want it to be strictly about sex. But now that they were here he didn’t know what to say or do.

“I thought you said no talking.” Harry huffs out, ripping off his jacket and letting it fall to floor. Liam has no time to respond because Harry’s already inches away from him, his hands gripping Liam’s waist as he pushes him back towards the bedroom. 

Whatever Liam would have said completely erases from his mind when Harry’s fingers toy with Liam’s belt and he manages to pull it out of his jeans roughly. Liam dismisses any train of thought except for getting the rest of his and Harry’s clothes off. 

Once they’re standing in only their boxers Liam closes the gap between them and leans forward, attempting to capture Harry’s lips between his own but Harry pulls away quickly, his hand on Liam’s chest. 

“That’s gonna cost extra.” He says coldly and Liam is at a loss for words. 

“I can’t kiss you?” He says aloud and wonders if the immense disappointment is obvious to Harry.

“Not on the mouth.” Harry smirks and Liam thinks about the first time they kissed. When Harry had just walked straight into the apartment and took what he wanted. Liam tries not to let the disappointment show on his face. Kissing Harry was addictive. 

Liam takes a breath but follows Harry’s words literally, letting his head fall into the crook of Harry’s neck. He presses his lips gently to the soft skin there, barely pressing against the flesh. “So this isn't extra?” Liam says quietly and he can hear Harry’s breathing intensify. 

“No.” Harry barely gets out before Liam’s pressing his lips to his skin, moving closer to Harrys throat. Harry swallows and Liam gets so turned on just feeling his muscles moving beneath his lips. 

Liam’s body instinctively moves closer to Harrys and he grabs Harry’s hips against his own. He can feel how hard Harry is already and it motivates Liam that much more. He spins them both around and pushes Harry back towards the bed, Harry sitting gently on the edge. When Liam pulls away Harry is staring at him, mouth slightly open and eyes just taking in Liam’s body. 

Liam kneels on the floor in front of Harry, never losing eye contact with him and then he rocks forward, placing kisses against Harry’s chest. 

“And this?” Liam asks, looking up at Harry’s glistening green eyes. He just shakes his head this time, his hands gripping the sheets as he leans back slightly. 

Liam kisses down Harry’s stomach, mouth trailing lower and lower until he reaches the band of Harry’s boxers, his mouth moving over Harry’s dick that is still clothed. He breathes out, the heat of his breath teasing Harry through the fabric. Liam moves his hands up, gripping the waist band and pulling the boxers down ever so slowly, until he can see just the tip of Harry’s dick peaking out. Liam places a soft kiss over the head, slowly moving the fabric out of the way so he can kiss painfully slow down the shaft. Immediately he can feel Harry’s hands on his head, holding him gently as Liam continues to go down on him. 

Liam absolutely loves this. He has to stop himself from smiling when he gets a view of Harry’s face. He’s completely blissed out and biting his own lip. 

Just as Liam is really starting to get Harry worked up he can feel Harry’s hands pushing his head away. 

“What are you…” Liam begins to say but Harry spits out, “this is about you.” 

Before Liam can even ask Harry is scooting himself back on the bed, ordering Liam to get a condom and lube. 

Liam’s certainly not going to argue and once he returns with the items Harry grabs the lube from him, and immediately coats some onto his own fingers. Liam almost dies when Harry reaches down to start fingering himself. 

“Open it and put it on.” Harry instructs but Liam shakes his head.

“No.” 

Harry looks at him with confusion but Liam keeps going. 

“If this is about me and what I want, then take your fingers out.”

Harry still looks confused but obeys and Liam kneels onto the bed, his left knee right between Harry’s legs. He pushes Harry down, his back hitting the mattress and Liam gets right into his ear. “What I want….” he kisses his neck. “Is for you…” Then he grabs Harry and rolls them both over so that Harry is now above Liam. “To fuck me.” Liam finishes, looking directly into Harry’s eyes above him. 

Harry just stares at him for a minute, processing what Liam is asking. Then a minute later Harry is ripping off Liam’s boxers and tossing them over the bed. Without asking he grabs the condom out of Liam’s hand and slides it over himself quickly with one hand. Then he braces himself over Liam, “You sure?” He asks with that same Harry smirk. 

Liam just nods and then a second later Harry pulls himself back up and grabs the lube, coating his fingers and wasting no time pushing them right up against Liam’s hole. Liam’s used to this feeling, but it’s different with Harry fingering him. It feels new and exciting and Liam forgot how much he actually grew to enjoy this. 

Once he’s prepared, Harry grips Liam by the back of the legs, pulling him down further on the bed and right up against him so he can line himself up easier. He wastes no time pushing into Liam and it’s a completely new experience for both of them. It hurts, and Liam hasn’t done this in a long time but with Harry it also feels incredible. It’s never felt quite like this before. He strokes himself to help ease the pain and once things start to feel more comfortable Harry can quicken his pace and push deeper. Liam loves the way that Harry is just watching him. He loves that he knows how amazing he is making Harry feel. He wants to do this every night for a long long time. 

Liam is only lazily stroking, wanting this to go on for a lot longer but then he feels Harry’s hand on top of his own and he’s stoking with Liam. It’s clumsy and there’s no rhythm to it but Liam lets Harry take over and puts his arms around Harry’s neck instead, letting his head fall back onto the mattress to enjoy this. Then Harry is leaning over him and Liam tilts his head ever so slightly upward, touching Harry’s softly with his own. Their lips are dangerously close to touching and all Liam wants to do is close the gap between them and suck on Harry’s bottom lip. But rules are rules. 

Harry’s breathing is getting more intense and Liam can tell that he is getting closer and closer to his release.

“Are you gonna cum?” Liam can’t help but ask and it riles Harry even more. The younger boy just nods while he keeps eye contact with Liam.

“Yeah?” Liam eggs him on and begins bucking his hips to help Harry go even deeper inside of him. Liam puts both of his hands around Harry’s neck and pulls him in tightly, turning his chin. Liam’s mouth finds Harry’s neck and he begins sucking the skin there. It only takes a minute and then he can hear the noises that Harry is making and feel Harry spilling inside of him, the wetness between them building with each thrust.

Liam is about to say something else but then Harry is leaning in and his lips are inches away and getting closer. Liam can barely process what is happening before Harry’s kissing Liam. Liam can barely breathe. He missed this feeling. The comfort and familiarity of Harry’s lips is something that Liam’s already grown addicted to. He loves how their lips slot perfectly together and how Harry works his tongue over Liam’s in perfect rhythm. It’s the exact right amount of pressure, as if they were meant to do this together.

“You’re breaking the rules.” Liam whispers between kisses and Harry spits out “I don’t care” and keeps kissing him, his hand still hasn’t left Liam’s dick in all this time. Liam wonders how much he’s gonna pay for this but it doesn't matter… it’s completely worth it. 

Then Harry is stroking his hand harder, finally finding a rhythm that is working for Liam. He continues to kiss Liam, not shying away from using his tongue to lightly stroke Liam’s and it’s all it takes to make Liam lose control as he begins spilling, Harry continuing to stoke lightly and spread Liam’s cum all over him and his lower stomach. 

Liam breathes out loudly, the pleasure encompassing him entirely. Harry continues to kiss Liam long after both of their releases but eventually, he has to pull away, not saying a word once they are apart.

Liam silently watches as Harry cleans them up, throwing a towel at Liam and gathering up his things. He glances at Liam one last time before attempting to leave the room but Liam doesn’t want him to go. “No, wait.” He says, sitting up from the bed and grabbing Harry’s wrist. His hand slips but Harry stays rooted to the spot, slowly turning to Liam. Is that hope Liam sees in his eyes? “Whatever I want right?”

Harry looks him up and down quickly, liking his lips before speaking, “It’s going to cost.”

He says it so harshly but Liam thinks he can see a bit of sadness there. It compels Liam to keep him there even more. “I know. I don’t care. Stay.” 

Harry sets his things down and slowly gets back into bed with Liam. Liam grabs Harry immediately, pulling him into his chest and holding him tight. Harry feels tense but Liam doesn’t care. He can’t help himself from leaning down and kissing Harry on the shoulder. There’s so much to say but Liam cant bring himself to do it. And eventually he can feel Harry relax into him and soon they both drift off to sleep. 

 

When Liam wakes up hours later he opens his eyes to see that Harry is still there. They’ve shifted away from one another during the night so Liam moves his body back over, snugging into Harry. Harry’s eyes open at the movement and they connect with Liam’s. Harry smiles slightly and Liam takes the opportunity to lean in and kiss Harry again. It’s gentle, and soft, and too short. Harry pulls away and whispers, “we can’t do this.” 

“Five more minutes.” Liam begs, grabbing Harry from behind his head and pulling him back in, this time kissing him with much more enthusiasm. Harry kisses back and then Liam is pulling away, moving his face closer to Harry’s ear. “I’m sorry.” He whispers.

He can feel Harry tense up again, not sure how he’s supposed to respond to Liam’s words. Liam takes the opportunity to continue. “The truth is, I don’t want you to fuck anyone else. And I’m not judging you for what you do, but I’m selfish okay? And jealous.”

“What?” Harry asks, complete disbelief over Liam’s confession. Which surprises Liam too because he thought by now his feelings were pretty obvious. 

“I was supposed to use you to get over someone else and instead I ended up falling in love with you.” 

He says it quickly, and refuses to look at Harry when he does. It’s hard enough to admit to himself, let alone to someone else. Even though most of their interactions have been about sex, he knows in his gut that his feelings for Harry are genuine. From the beginning they’ve just clicked on all levels. He hopes that Harry feels it too.

Harry is just staring at him now and Liam can’t read his expression at all. I wonders if Harry is just going to get up and leave. But then Harry smiles, and it’s the most beautiful thing that Liam thinks he’s ever seen. 

“I know its fast. And it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. But, I need you. I want you around. And I will pay for you every night if I have to.”

Harry kisses him then, fast and hard, like the first time… and Liam can’t believe that this is actually happening. He hopes that it means that Harry feels the same way.

“No.” Harry says gently and pulls back. 

Liam waits for him to continue and Harry finishes, “you’re not going to pay me. The reason that I hooked up with those men was because I liked it Liam. Because I wanted to. Most of them were ex lovers or friends of the family. They were people I knew and I trusted.”

Liam feels a little better to hear it but he still doesn’t like thinking of Harry with anyone else. 

“But, after I met you… I didn’t want it anymore. And you’re the only one that I’ve been with lately. Ever since we started this… thing… I haven’t been able to sleep with anyone else.”

“Then why did you make all of this so difficult? Why didn’t you just tell me that you already stopped?” Liam asks.

“Because.” Harry says defiantly. “I though you were just using me and then judging me. I didn’t know you actually cared about me.”

Liam sighs, finally understanding. Liam puts his arms back around Harry, pulling him back in. 

“I’ve never felt like this with anyone. That first night… it was more than just sex and I knew it even then.” 

“So, are you saying you might love me too?” Liam knows he’s being a bit forward but he needs to know that this is real. That Harry feels the same way. 

“I think so, yeah.” Harry laughs and kisses Liam again. “Who knows, maybe i’ll get a job bartending with Zayn. He’s been offering for years.”

“That would be perfect.” Liam replies, smiling at Harry with affection. He cant believe how fast Harry came into his life, and how fast he fell for him, but it happened, and Liam couldn’t be more grateful to Zayn for introducing them in the first place. 

 

They stay up for hours, talking, and laughing and kissing until they both get too tired to do anything but sit in silence and listen to one another breathe. Liam can’t remember the last time he’s felt this happy. 

“Do I still have to pay you?” Liam whispers with a smile, his eyes shut. Harry doesn’t respond, just punches him lightly in the shoulder. 

They laugh together and then Liam nuzzles his face into Harry’s neck, breathing in his sent. 

It smells like sweat and Harry’s cologne. And it’s the best smell in the world.


End file.
